


Boost Me Up, Will You?

by tinycrown



Series: Wranduin Week 2020 [3]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: (?), Climbing, First Kiss, M/M, Wranduin Week 2020, Yes it Is, what is this uncharted, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26385118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinycrown/pseuds/tinycrown
Summary: “Can you climb?”“I can. Why?”
Relationships: Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Series: Wranduin Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914304
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Boost Me Up, Will You?

Even Wrathion could admit his schemes weren’t always the most… well-planned. He had enough self-awareness to notice that. He was just… thankful, for his own sanity, that the steaming Prince beside him hadn’t gone out of his way to emphasize it. 

“If we get out of this, I get a chance to make it up to you. Right?” He asked, looking over at him from his crouched position where he had just been surveilling the area they were trying to stay _far away_ from. Anduin’s blue eyes were unusually fiery, cradling his injured wrist close to his chest. The dragon gulped, looking away. He didn’t really _want_ to incite his wrath, he’d done enough to annoy the Prince as of late… this just happened to top the charts. 

Anduin’s mood had been south ever since the pain in his body had doubled tenfold, despite the fact that he could move _much_ much better than he could before, with only minimal arm-holding. Wrathion thought it would be a good idea to take a bit of a walk through a place in Pandaria Anduin _hadn’t_ seen… and yes, he did know that the Mogu had made their camp there- _no,_ he didn’t think that far ahead!

It was, however, a very beautiful place to make into a war camp. They’d been doing just fine, Anduin’s scarred hands nestled into the crook of his elbow with his head resting on his shoulder. A nice stroll through the bushy, overly-flowered forest in the Vale. Then, in the middle of a nice conversation about the nature of their friendship, they were jumped by a wandering scouting party. 

How _convenient._

He knew Anduin wasn’t really mad at _him,_ rather the towering giants that were hunting them. But he wouldn’t deny that he was right, he shouldn’t have chosen _this_ place if he knew that there was a chance they’d be killed for taking a little walk. He crept back over to Anduin’s side, gaze quickly transfixed on the soft yellow glow enveloping his wrist. 

“Can you climb?” 

Wrathion paused at the sudden question, then nodded. He was a more proficient climber in his dragon form, but he could climb in his humanoid form as well. 

“I can. Why?” 

“Because I found us a way out,” Anduin grunted, pushing himself up and off the dirt. “We can climb up the cliffside. I saw plenty of handholds… We just have to hope they don’t crumble under our weight.” He stated, his shoulders tense with stress as he crept over to the wall opposite of them. They were cornered in by a shallow cluster of rock-walls leading up to a rather large hill with a gnarled tree perched precariously at the top.

He knew Anduin had his levitation spell, and he had his flying abilities… it wasn’t a bad idea… he’d have to scold himself more for it later. _He_ was supposed to be the master planner! Maybe he could coax Anduin into giving some notes… Snorting to himself at the amusing thought, he followed his companion over. 

“I need you to boost me up, then I can go from there.” Anduin took a step back, hands planted on his hips as he squinted up at the hill. He was shrewd and concentrated, as if calculating the amount of strength he’d need to exude on every, pull and push. It was… remarkably fascinating. Wrathion wasn’t used to seeing his friend in such a focused, authoritative state… He kind of liked it. 

He chuckled, noting the significant distance between the first handhold Anduin was aiming for. About… two feet above his head. 

“Not quite tall enough?” He joked, looking down at him. 

“We can’t all alter our appearances, Wrathion. It doesn’t change the fact that you’re a two-foot tall reptile,” He retorted sharply, avoiding Wrathion’s toothy smile. He unbuttoned his tunic, wrapping the sleeves around his waist and letting it hang. “Now let’s _go._ Help me up.” 

He sat against the wall, cupping his hands together. Anduin ran toward him and he braced himself. Anduin’s foot hit his bare palms, and he pushed himself up to help keep the Prince’s upward momentum. His boots scrambled for purchase against the stone, and he kept his fingers locked tight around the shallow cliff he hung on to. Anduin turned his head down to look at him. 

_“Quit staring!”_ He flushed, angrily pushing himself upward to the next hold. Wrathion snickered, following his pattern until they were clinging to the side of a rocky hill thirty feet above the ground. 

“Quite the view.” Wrathion whistled, clambering up beside Anduin and letting himself tilt outward to see the landscape better, clinging to the rock with one hand and letting the other feel the wind. Rusty red and golden hues dotted the horizon, the sun setting romantically in the distance as shining stars were just barely visible through the reddened sky. Through the clutter of sun-frayed leaves and smooth wood, he could see the tip of a building, a pagoda built just beside it. He made a mental note of the direction, and caught a wisp of fiery blonde hair blowing gently in the breeze. 

Oh. Anduin was staring at him. Wrathion grinned. 

“I need your help to get to the top. I can’t… quite reach.” He blew a hot breath, glaring at the stone in front of him. Probably mentally cursing his shortness. 

“Of course.” He pulled himself over the edge, digging his knees into the yellow grass and reaching over the cliffside. He grasped Anduin’s thin wrist, making another mental note to check if he ate all of his dinner later, and hauled him up. 

Wrathion pulled him up to stand, deciding not to let go of his cold hand, and ventured closer to the outwardly curved tree, hanging far over the edge of the hill. 

“You have a chance.” Anduin mumbled, sounding much closer than he was before. He felt something soft rest on his shoulder, his other cold hand sliding to sandwich Wrathion’s between his, squeezing. 

“Now?” His eyebrows shot up, turning halfway. Anduin held back his laughter, nodding. There was a spark of joy in his eyes, and Wrathion felt nothing greater lift his spirits. He wasn’t upset anymore? 

“Yes, now. Unless you want to buy me dinner later? That works too.” He stepped closer, their chests nearly pressing together. Anduin looked at him like he was expecting something, almost as if he knew _exactly_ what he wanted to do-

Wrathion felt something giddy rise in his chest. He surged forward, tilting his head slightly as he pressed their lips chastely against each other’s.

**Author's Note:**

> GHSAdjaghshdashd im sorry  
> IM SORRY ITS SO SHORT AND WEIRD  
> this was the only idea i had and i was just WINGING THE SHIT OUT OF IT BRO!!!
> 
> ............... let me know what you think, if you dare ;_; feel free to hurt my feelings


End file.
